


Rain

by Iriska



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iriska/pseuds/Iriska
Summary: Rainy days are different for everyone.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff for your rainy day. ;)

Steve hated the rain.   
  
It made it hard to get out of bed. A completely different level of exhaustion hit him when he woke to the patering of droplets off his window and the grey sky beseeching him to stay wrapped within layers of blankets. Any thoughts of going for a morning run were out the window, and if it lasted long enough, it gave more reason to stay in and let the whole day be a wash. But there were some good things.   
  
Bucky loved the rain.   
  
It gave him an excuse to sleep in and skip out on a morning of running; thought it wasn’t too bad as they edged closer to the autumn months. It let him make a cup of coffee and curl back up in his sheets just in time for the news, or light reading. But there were better things than just this on a rainy day.   
  
Steve’s telltale grumble along with the soft sounds of water told Bucky all he needed to know that morning. With a lazy smile, eyes still unopened, he reached over wrapping his arm around Steve’s middle and pulled him closer. It always felt like a lifetime away that he last held him, but more realistically, it was less than eight hours before. The events over the last five years - and not - had taken a great toll on both of them. For once though, things seemed to be going just about perfect. It was more than deserved, and they’d been asked by the others not to consider making a return for at least a good while. They were both taking this request to heart.   
  
With a yawn and still unopened eyes, Bucky pressed a few kisses along Steve’s shoulder and the back of his neck. “Shouldn’t be getting so upset in your old age. Don’t need to stress out that heart.”   
  
The jab was well received because it managed to get a soft laugh from Steve, who was presently settling back against him. Reaching down, Steve’s hand moved to cover Bucky’s. Fingertips traced around the other’s hand, eventually moving to lace his fingers with the ones there. “I think we both know that’s bull. Just didn’t want the day to go to waste.”   
  
“Who says it has to.” Another kiss was pressed to Steve’s shoulder. “If you don’t pout, I’ll make you breakfast.”   
  
“I think I’m _well_ past pouting.”   
  
“Oh, we both know that’s a lie.”   
  
Steve knew there was a smile somewhere behind him; he always felt guilty about missing those. He gave Bucky’s hand a squeeze and rolled over to face him. Adjusting his arm around Bucky’s that was under the pillow, he moved closer and closed most of the space between them before taking the time tuck a few errant strands of Bucky’s hair back behind his ear.   
  
“I know these are words you’re going to love to hear, but can we hold off on coffee for at least twenty more minutes?”   
  
Bucky mocked a shocked expression, “Who are you and what have you done to Steve?” It quickly dissolved into a smile that pulled Steve closer, their foreheads just resting against one anothers’.   
  
Steve hated the rain, Bucky loved it, but they both could agree these small moments in time were far more lovely than anything else.


End file.
